deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tagaziel
Welcome Hi, welcome to DeusEx Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Richard Jackson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nathan2000 (Talk) 11:33, June 17, 2010 Nice to see you! Hey hello my friend ;) It's nice to see you here my friend! I accept your help for the categorization scheme and other things with great pleasure. Yes I also find that The Vault have a very well built categorization scheme. Otherwise I'm an administrator here, but it seems that only a bureaucrat can give administrator rights to someone? Well sadly for now, bureaucrats are currently absent, but most present are Elpeppo87 and especially Cam2A, who appointed me admin some time ago so I think it still casts a glance at Wiki from time to time. Ask him, as it's temporary it will accept, at worst I will support your proposal to help (but there should be no problem). Thank you for your help and good evening my friend :) Itachou [~talk~] 18:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You're A BOMB Hello my friend ;) I just posted there a few minutes to your proposition, some suggestions here and there but otherwise excellent work ;). Hopefully the final decision to be taken fast, so we can start working =). Itachou [~talk~] 23:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chu-Chu ;) Hello Mikael ;) I'm not very present on the Deus Ex Wiki currently but yes of course I think we can go there now =), for the new navigation scheme! Itachou [~talk~] 13:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hey nice job on the Timeline page =)! Good luck and take care of you my friend ;). Itachou [~talk~] 14:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll do that from now on. It just seemed like most pictures were in jpeg so I went with that. -S- 15:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello my friend ;) Hey no problem, I grant you the temporary admin statut. Thank you for caring about the Deus Ex Wiki, sometimes I go to edit and check what going on here but I'm more on The Vault at the moment =). I add you to the admin list of the wiki under the "temporary admin" section if you don't mind. Itachou [~talk~] 12:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's done my friend! And you are in the admin list: Deus Ex Wiki:Administrators. Good luck, nice day and see you soon Mikael ;)! Itachou [~talk~] 12:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Sup Tagaziel. Hope you visited that link on your Vault talk... And nice to see you here :) [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 15:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : I did work on the wiki (about 12 edits anyways, grammar correction). I can try to help and will certainly promote it, and after all, I've got the original Deus Ex on my PC will the savefiles on every level which means I can try to add in some secrets or confirm questionable data. It's still August after all, got a few hours to put in. [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 05:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) A question on Deus Ex pages. Sup Tagaziel. I've seen a Deus Ex page that pretty much is a copy of another (probably newer) page. One is about weapon skills (amount of XP till next one) while the other is about DX 1 weapons and which skills they use. I just thought that it'd be more clever to merge both since they have very similar content. Thanks in advance. Will be waiting for you answer. --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 15:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again. I've merged both pages into one, called Weapon skill. Your input (e.g. make templates instead of tables) would be quite great. In addition, this page is obsolete, but I dunno how to delete pages so I also hope you'd help. Thanks once more. --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 15:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) New item images Where'd you get these spiffy hi-res HR item images? They're certainly not taken directly from screenshots, are they? -S- 17:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) So I see. I'm familiar with texmod, so I guess I'll replace my previous HR images with ones using this method. Some stuff Hello my friend ;) Please keep (DX3) instead of (DX:HR), I think it's better than an abbreviation not necessarily know for everyone instead of a specific number (a comic is also called Deus Ex: Human Revolution, it is the best to differentiate them). In addition, specifically pages already using this format. In another point, why you have created the "Mechanically Augmented Characters" with the words augmented and characters capitalized? A hyphen is also required for the name so I have created the category "Mechanically-augmented characters" in place and consistency with the "Nano-augmented characters". Itachou [~talk~] 12:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :If another game is called by an abbreviation instead of a name with a number, we will have problems to differentiate them properly. :I think most people identify for exemple Deus Ex: Invisible War more as (DX2) and not (DX: IW). But I think we need a discussion about that before doing any action, pages are already named like this and I didn't see anyone complaining about this with the abbreviation (DX3), on the contrary in fact, I saw more traffic on these pages. :You can start a debate on the forum if you wish but for the moment according to the consistency with the other, I'll re-put DX3 sorry. :Haha all right I saw, so then we have two categories and none of correct. Ho also, where are you with the new navigation scheme =)? Itachou [~talk~] 13:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well I saw your message on the forum so I guess you can answer my message but you did not (and saw your English, I don't think it takes much time for you compare to me), and I'm still waiting your reply. In another point, I give you admin rights for categories but if this is not your priority when you come here and now that I'm often here, you will not need to have admin rights to make normal editions (don't take it personally but this is the truth, admin rights is not necessary to make good edits, I think you are agree with me about that). Itachou [~talk~] 21:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights No problem, I just wanted to have a debrief on the situation that's all =). For the reply, well if someone send me a message, I try to respond as soon as possible even though it's more and less long depending on the number of words and sentences that I have to make. Anyway, good luck for your master's thesis (you aren't already married? well I thought or I think you talk for the time to spend with the person you love) and have a nice day my friend ;). Itachou [~talk~] 12:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The reason behind deletion Hi, I've noticed that you have deleted "Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution items". Please tell me the reason to do so. There are still some pages that are categorized under it. -- 15:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Interested in helping Alternative Fallout out? Sup Tagaziel. Rich, NuclearAnamoly and I need some help with Alternate Fallout universe (you know, where the Axis and Allies clash into hardcore battle). If you're interested, just message any of us (preferably Richie). Thanks, man. --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 16:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC)